Hybrids
by Jack440
Summary: A RWBY story about if Grimm Hybrids started going to Beacon. Sorry if it's bad it's my first fanfic. Please review. Rated M in case of future chapters. Also partly romance/adventure story. No regular updates.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**Prologue ****1****: Transfer (JACK)**

"What do you want?"

"To bring you to Beacon Academy."

"Why? I can tell you know what we are. So what is your motive?"

"My motive is you are strong and I wish that talent won't go to waste. I don't care who or what you are as long as you have potential. You must also pass our survival test."

"What about others no one is exactly fond of our kind."

"I've taken care of that already I have two of our best first year teams assigned to protect your team."

"You seem very confident that we will go along with your plans."

"Well that is up to you."

"You're interesting I'd like to see what you've got up your sleeve Ozpin. We'll go. Kalen tell Cassy and Abigale to pack up we may have a more permanent solution to or housing issues."

"Got it." Kalen said leaving to get the girls. Cassy was the first done.

"You sure about this Jared remember how last time turned out we almost got killed." Jared smiled.

"Yea. I can tell Ozpin means what he says." After they finished packing they left with Ozpin.

* * *

**Prologue****2: Grimm New Mission (RWBY/JNPR)**

They were stunned at what they were told. Both Team RWBY and Team JNPR were assigned to a new mission, but it was to protect Grimm? Well Grimm Hybrids but, it was still a real shock. Then there was the fact that these Hybrids were new students just like the two teams themselves. Even the Nora and Yang were too shocked to say anything. Weiss snapped back quickly though. "What?!" she almost yelled. Yang followed. "I'm all for wild but even I agree with the Ice Queen on this. This is ludicrous." Everyone gasped at Yang surprised her agreeing with Weiss this was big no one even thought they could agree on anything. "Well they made the choice knowing that they could die here." Ozpin said. "They know the risks even the White Fang wouldn't accept them when they found out what they were." He explained. Blake was surprised. "I'm surprised they're alive. I mean with how the White Fang is now they wouldn't let anyone who knows where they were get away and with Roman involved it wouldn't by alive." She said. "Well you have one week before your mission starts. Also due to Miss Rose and Miss Valkyrie's latest 'sugar incident' you are classes are canceled for the week." Ozpin announced letting both teams leave. Ruby and Nora sighed as they thought of the lectures they would be getting from their partners. Instead when they got back to the dorms their things were missing except a note stating their new living space.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Sorry for the disappointing prologue but it was to set up the story I'll try not to do it again. This chapter is also a more in depth setup on the characters' lives. And after this guess what no more split chapters. Well that's all. All Reviews And Questions Wanted Good Or Bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**Chapter 1 Survival (JACK)**

"One week in the Forest of Forever Fall is your test." Is what Ozpin had said. This was very easy the first problem through the week was on the fourth day in. The group was attacked by Grimm. Three Ursa were unlucky enough to stumble upon the camp. The team had quickly noticed before they got there and hid in the trees. After the Ursa arrived they set their plan in to motion Jared and Cassy fought one while Kalen and Abigale fought one each on their own. Cassy used her duel weapons' boomerang form to back the Ursa in to a corner where Jared waited and jumped on its back. He used the claw form of his weapon to slice through the Ursa's neck. Abigale fought her Ursa back using her barbed whip to back it up. When she saw her chance she made her weapon into its katana form and laced it with her poisonous aura slicing it to pieces. Kalen was done with one slice of his huge sword. The rest of the week went great until the last night. The team woke up in the middle of the night knowing what was going to happen. Even knowing it was inevitable they tried to fight their change but it was too late. Their body painfully changed into their other half every full moon and tonight was the biggest full moon of the year.

* * *

**Chapter 1 New Roommates (RWBY/JNPR)**

Both teams walked into their new home. It had a simple layout. Team RWBY had the top floor which was two bedrooms two beds each and one bathroom. Team JNPR had the first floor which was three bedrooms, two with one bed and the other with two, a living room with a big couch and TV, the kitchen and a bathroom then was the basement which they were told wasn't set up yet. The kitchen was fully stocked and had a table big enough for both teams and four more. All the bedrooms were labeled. On Team RWBY's floor the team split to finish unpacking their things. Weiss and Ruby shared the room that was labeled White Rose while Blake and Yang shared the one labeled Bumblebee. Team JNPR unpacked as well. Ren and Nora shared the double room with the label Ren & Nora because apparently no one could come up with a witty name for the polar opposites. Jaune Had the single room with the name Sword on it and Pyrrah had the one called Spear. After unpacking Team RWBY decided it was their double date night which always ended with them splitting into the teams two couples. While Team JNPR decided to stay and watch some movies.

* * *

**Team RWBY Downtown Vale**

The team went to their favorite restaurant then split. Blake and Yang went to the movies then clubbing. Ruby and Weiss went shopping at a few places like the Dust shop, Weapons shop, and a clothing store. "Hey Weiss! Come here I found a place I think you will like." Ruby shouted from the other side of the store. Weiss quickly walked over trying to avoid the stares of others because of her girlfriend's antics. "What is it Ruby? Also next time come tell me instead of yelling." Weiss whispered. "Sorry Weiss. I just got excited about this place 'cause there aren't many places we both like." Ruby meekly stated. Weiss just rolled her eyes wondering what it could be this time. "So where is it?" She asked. Ruby showed Weiss a pamphlet. "Look it's the Vale Museum. I remember you said you wanted to go but thought I would hate it which is true and-" Weiss cut her off. "Get to the point Ruby your rambling again." Which Weiss thought was cute but annoying. Ruby continued "Well they have this new Weapons exhibit too so I thought we could go and both enjoy it." Weiss smiled and kissed her girlfriends cheek. "Ok let's go then." So they walked there looking into shops on the way.

* * *

**Team JNPR the House**

After the first movie Ren and Nora seemed to of disappeared leaving just Jaune and Pyrrah alone on the couch. They didn't complain though. They liked each other but they were very awkward so they don't know how the other feels. After an hour of looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking Jaune had, had enough. "P-Pyrrah!" he stammered out. "Yes? I-is something the matter Jaune?" she responded shocked. She wondered if she had done something to upset him. "Well…uh...err will you go out with me?!" the blonde fool yelled at the red haired Spartan. Said Spartan was now blushing madly her face almost as red as her hair then slowly nodded. She then ran into her room and locked the door. Jaune fainted and blacked out before he hit the floor. Everyone else got home 10 minutes later. Seeing Jaune on the floor and Pyrrah's lights on they were confused. Ruby, Yang, and Ren woke up Jaune while Weiss, Blake, and Nora checked on Pyrrah. Jaune came to and Weiss asked him "What did you do Jaune? Pyrrah won't even answer." "N-Nothing!" he answered. He then walked to Pyrrah's door and knocked "P-Pyrrah are you-" Before he could finish Pyrrah unlocked the door pulled him in and locked the door back up. Ruby, Yang, and Nora being clueless to what was happening were confused but Weiss, Ren, Blake just laughed understanding perfectly. Ruby finally caught on and blurted out "Wait! You mean he did it? He finally asked her? No way!" Meanwhile the two in question were blushing like mad. Jaune quickly realized his situation. "Pyrrah are you ok? I heard you wouldn't come out." he asked. "I-I just wanted to be with you alone." She said quietly. Jaune slowly leaned in and kissed her. After what seemed to them like not long enough they laid on Pyrrah's bed and fell asleep cuddling. The rest of the week passed quickly until midnight Saturday.

**Authors Note: Well there is the first real chapter I hope you all like it. Please review I need constructive criticism and I can focus more on the parts people ask for.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**Chapter 2: Meeting point or Breaking point**

The alarm was loud and quickly woke them up. Teams RWBY and JNPR quickly got ready and set out for the Forest of Forever Fall.

* * *

**Forest of Forever Fall**

The teams quickly arrived to a sight they did not expect to see. They were met with a Nevermore, a Death Stalker, an Ursa, and a huge pack of Beowolves. They split into groups of two. Ruby and Yang, Blake and Pyrrha, Jaune and Nora, and Weiss and Ren. The pack of Beowolves split into 4 groups roughly 25 each. One went be the Nevermore, one by the Death Stalker, one by the Ursa, and one alone. Ruby and Yang fought the Nevermore, Jaune and Nora fought the Ursa, Blake and Pyrrha fought the lone group of Beowolves, and Ren and Weiss fought the Death Stalker.

* * *

**Ruby/Yang**

The sisters ran into the crowd of Beowolves firing shots taking off body parts. The Nevermore perched itself on a tree too seemingly study the sisters fighting styles. After blasting and cutting the heads off the last Beowolves the Red and Yellow ladies started firing at the Nevermore. The raven like Grimm responded by swooping down at them grabbing with its talons. "Its avoiding our shots like it knows our plan!" said Yang amazed as the Grimm evaded their attacks. Yang was getting annoyed and her semblance flared. "Get down here you flying rat so I can pound you into dust!" she screamed. Then the Nevermore swooped down this time clipping a bit of Yang's hair. Ruby cringed as Yang saw the few golden locks fall to the ground. Her semblance exploding with her anger and scorching nearby trees. Then an idea dawned on Ruby. She ran to Yang. "Yang. I have a plan." "What is it, Ruby?" "We can clip its wings like the chickens at home." Yang smiled. "Let's see how you like it, you damn bird!" She shouted. Ruby folded Crescent Rose, backed up, and ran at Yang full speed. When Ruby got close Yang used the momentum to throw Ruby above the Nevermore. As she fell Ruby fired two shots clipping off the tips of the wings of the Nevermore. The creature fell taking trees out where Yang waited with rope and tied it up.

* * *

**Nora/Jaune**

Nora had a plan but forgot to tell Jaune before executing it. She started climbing the nearest tree. Jaune quickly defended against the Ursa's attacks as well as the Beowolves'. "Why is she messing around at a time like this?" he thought. After killing a few Beowolves he heard Nora yell. "Jump!" As he did the ground shook knocking the Beowolves and the Ursa off balance. Nora had smashed the ground with Magnhild. She took her chance to choke the Ursa till it passed out. After they finished the Beowolves off the tied up the knocked out Ursa. "Next time tell me the plan." Jaune told Nora. "Roger, Captain" she replied.

* * *

**Ren/Weiss**

Ren weaved in and out avoiding the Death Stalker's attacks as Weiss waited defending with her glyphs. The Beowolves had already been defeated with ease. Every time they got close enough to attack the attacked first, they needed a plan. Weiss got an idea and when Ren looked over she nodded letting him know she had a plan but it would take a while to prepare. Ren leapt shooting at the bone like mask on the beast knowing it wouldn't be hurt only to distract it. Weiss charged the dust chamber on Myrtenaster then ran behind the Death Stalker and stabbed the rapier into the ground. This caused ice to shoot up and encase the Grimm's legs and claws in ice. The beast screeched and tried to smash the ice with its tail but Weiss caught the tail in 10 glyphs so it couldn't move.

* * *

**Blake/Pyrrha**

The Spartan and Cat Faunus shot and stabbed Beowolf after Beowolf but for each one killed two took its place. The others finished and joined the fight except Weiss who kept the other Grimm bound. As they fought Blake and Pyrrha noticed where the clones came from and fought their way there. When they got there they saw a Beowolf that was bigger than the others and figured it was the original. Three other Beowolves appeared and attacked. With a toss of Gambol Shroud Blake took them out. Pyrrha hit the main one in the head with her shield, Akouo, knocking it out.

* * *

**All**

By the end it was dawn. The four Grimm turned to ashes and four teens rose from the ash.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A New Meaning To a Grim Existence**

**Beacon Nurse Wing/Room B13-**

"Sir, I think it's time you explain." Weiss grow legendary her precious rose was hurt. "Ow! Calm down Weiss it was just a couple scr- Ow!" Ruby said. "Stop squirming you dolt." Weiss told her, "You didn't tell them everything?" Jaden asked as he woke up, "No. I thought you could explain better." Ozpin stated, "Okay, we can talk at the house." Blake said as she tied the bandage on Yang's leg.

* * *

**30 min later At the house**

After the new Team JACK settled the room dispute down in the basement the three teams sat in the living room in awkward silence. "So…." Jaune started to break the silence. "Fine I'll speak. Ask away!" Abigale shouted annoyed. "So do you guys like change every night or only every full moon or something?!" Ruby asked excited. Everyone laughed at Ruby's serious but innocent question. "No every six months." Abigale answered. Weiss followed up asking. "How about we all give a little introduction of ourselves?" "Okay I'll start. I'm Abigale Staker. I'm half-human and half-DeathStalker. My semblance is poison, it can burn up someone's aura or burn like acid. My weapon is Burning Thorn." she finished. "Guess I'm next. My name is Jaden Wulf. I'm half-wolf faunus and half-Beowolf. My semblance is clones, not durable but just as strong. My weapon is Lightning Claude." Jaden said. "My name is Kalen Ersa. I'm half-Ursa. I have a semblance of hypnosis. My weapon's name is Skeleton Jak." Kalen said dryly. It got quiet while RWBY and JNPR looked to Cassy. "Hey could you guys go first. Cassy's surprisingly shy around new people." Jaden asked. "Sure I'll-" Yang was cut off by Nora. "Oh I'll go!" she yelled as her hand shot up. "Nora Valkyrie's my name. My partner is Ren. He's mine so don't touch. My semblance is my strength. This is my cute weapon Magnhild." She said pulling out the giant hammer making the obvious threat, 'Touch Ren and I'll break your legs.' Ren flicked her in the forehead. "Don't be rude Nora. I'll go next." Ren started. "I am Lie Ren. I'm sorry for Nora's behavior. We are going out. My semblance is stealth. My weapons' names are Stormflower." "Me next." Yang stated. "The name is Yang Xiao Long. My partner is in every sense of the word the cute kitten over here. My semblance is my flames. These are my babies Ember Cieliea!" she shouted standing up and showing off her weapons. Blake sat her girlfriend down and decided to go next. "My name is Blake Belladonna. I'm a cat-faunus so you can guess my partner. My semblance is afterimages. My weapon is Gambol Shroud." Ruby went next. "I'm Ruby Rose. This is my Snow Angel Weiss." she kissed Weiss's cheek. Weiss turned almost a shade redder than Ruby's cloak. "My semblance is speed. And this is my mistress Crescent Rose." she said showing off and unfolding the huge sniper-scythe. Weiss still rosey-cheeked, started next. "I am Weiss Schnee. Sorry this dolt is my inappropriately timed girlfriend. My semblance is glyphs. My weapon is Myrtenaster." "My name is Jaune Arc. My partner is Pyrrah. Sorry girls I'm taken. My semblance is aura regeneration for myself or others. My weapon is my Great-great-grandfather's and its name is Crocea Mors." Jaune said. "I am Pyrrah Nikos. Jaune is my partner and boyfriend. My semblance is polarity. My weapon is Milò and my shield is Akoúo̱." she stated. They looked over to the girl in glasses who hadn't spoken yet. She was whispering to Jared. "That's fine but are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded. "Okay. This is Cassy More. She is half-Nevermore. Her semblance is shadow flight. Her weapon is Feather Shot." he finished. Ruby couldn't contain herself any more after she heard the girl's name. "I'm sorry about you your wings Cassy!" she shouted. Cassy nodded and smiled. "It's okay sorry to worry you." Cassy said almost whispering meekly. Ruby ran over to Cassy and hugged her. 'So cute' she thought. "It's no problem." she replied.

* * *

**1 Hour Later - Basement**

Jaden laid in his bed. 'Man I could get use to this place. The others seem to like it too.' he thought as he fell asleep. Kalen, Ren, and Nora were meditating or trying to as an excuse to quiet Nora. Weiss and Ruby were in Cassy's room talking to her about the school and town. But it was mostly Weiss listing all the school rules. Yang and Blake were with Abigale talking, when she wasn't chasing cute girls around. No one knew where Jaune and Pyrrah were and just figured they were secretly on a date, which they were.

* * *

**Beacon Garden - Blake, Yang, And Abigale**

"So how do you like it here?" Blake asked. "Yep. Its so different than every other place I've been." Abigale answered. "So what was it like before? Ow!" Blake had elbowed Yang. "What was that for." she pouted. Blake looked at her and whispered, "You can't just rudely ask things like that!" Yang turned to Abigale. "Sorry you don't have to-" "Hey, leave her alone!" Abigale shouted. Cardin and his goons were picking on a rabbit-faunus. Abigale ran over. "What are you gonna do about it?" Cardin asked. Abigale did a sweep and knocked his legs out from under him then she grabbed her weapon as Yang and Blake arrived weapons drawn. Cardin scrambled up and he and his team ran away. The three girls put their weapons away. "Are you okay Velvet?" Blake asked her faunus friend. "Yea thanks guys. Thank you too Miss." the bunny girl said. "My name is Abigale." Abigale tried to sound smooth but she was stunned by the girl. Velvet smiled. "Hello. My name is Velvet." Abigaile faintly blushed. "Want me to walk you to your dorm? T-to...uh..make sure those assholes don't bother you again of course. "That would be nice, thank you." Velvet's smile brightened. Abigale looked composed but her heart melted inside. They walked away making small talk, leaving the Bumbleby duo alone. as soon as they were out of sight Yang and Blake laughed. "Is that how I acted at first Blake?" Yang asked. "No you were much worse." Blake deadpanned.

* * *

**Jaden's room**

He heard his window smash and woke up instantly. in the midst of the shattered glass the was a rock with a note tied to it. He read it and sighed. 'Dammit' he thought.


End file.
